


Do it Yourself

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dinner with the Villanueva's, Jane asks Petra to try something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Jetra smut? Yes. 
> 
> Well, sort of. It's smut without sex.

Dating Jane Gloriana Villanueva was even more amazing than Petra imagined. Friend Jane was sweet and caring, but Girlfriend Jane was something else. She was amazingly attentive and always had cute couple ideas. While Petra wanted to do more over the top things; expensive restaurants, and really anything else that involved spending a lot of money, because Jane was worth it. Jane, however, while she understood what Petra was trying to do and appreciated it, she liked simple gestures. As long as she knew Petra put thought into it, Jane was happy.

It had some challenges, though. Mainly, Jane's family. It took a while, a very long while, for them to accept that Jane was dating Petra. When Jane told them, with Petra standing at her side, they laughed, thinking Jane was joking. But when they realized she wasn't joking, it went quiet. Xiomara had no problem with the fact Petra was a woman, but it was Petra. Petra, the woman whose mother pushed Alba down the stairs, Petra, the one who has lied repeatedly, Petra, the woman who inseminated herself to get her husband back.

Petra made some mistakes, she could admit that, but she was trying to move past it. Jane made this point aloud to her family.

“She's changed, I promise! Look, you don't have to like it—even though I'd prefer if you liked it—but I just want you to accept this, accept her.”

The seconds that Alba, Xiomara, and Rogelio looked between Jane and Petra was excruciating. Petra could feel her neck sweating. Then, Rogelio stood up, approached Petra, and hugged her tightly.

“Welcome to the family,” he said. When he pulled back he flashed his charming smile.

Xiomara stood as well and put her hand on Petra's shoulder, while Alba smiled at her, but stayed sitting.

That was two weeks ago. Now, Petra, Rogelio, and the Villanueva's were going out to dinner. Rafael was watching the kids. Petra was very nervous. She felt like she was brushing her hair too much. How much was too much? It was probably too much, judging by the way Jane took the brush away from Petra.

“It'll be fine, Petra. They already love you.”

“Do they? I can't tell with your grandmother. I guess your mother glares at me less.”

“Well, my dad loves you. You would know if he didn't.”

“What if I say something... Petra-like?”

Jane laughed softly. “I'll make sure you won't. Though, depends what you mean by Petra-like, because not all Petra-like things are bad.”

“According to your family, they are.”

Jane waved her hand, then kissed Petra on the cheek. “I'll make sure they're nice to you.”

Petra managed to get a reservation at a very high-class restaurant, and also insisted she pays. When the Villanueva's, and Rogelio, showed up, Xiomara was wearing something a little bit more classy than her usual outfits, but still a lot of cleavage. Alba looked briefly thrown by the elegance of the place. Rogelio reveled in it.

“Ahh, Petra, good choice,” he said as he made his way to her, kissing both of her cheeks. Then he hugged Jane.

“It is very nice,” Xiomara said. “Expensive, I'm guessing.”

“Let me worry about that. Eat as much as you want,” Petra said, putting on her hostess smile.

When they were seated, Petra ordered a bottle of wine for the table as well as a couple appetizers. Xiomara and Alba were chatting, while Rogelio was looking around.

“Do not be concerned if people start approaching our table. I would not be surprised if there are some fans here.”

“Rogelio, I don't know how many people here watch telenovelas,” Xiomara said with a sigh.

“You never know,” he said.

“So, Petra, Jane was telling me that you lived in Germany?”

For some reason Petra was thrown off by Xiomara asking her question, like she expected Xiomara to not talk to her.

“Uh, yes, when I was very young. Until I was five.”

“Were you born there?”

“No, I was born in Czechoslovakia, but my...” Petra trailed off, suddenly feel weird telling Jane's family these personal things.

Jane placed her hand on Petra's knee and squeezed gently, so Petra continued. “My father sent my mother and I there when I was a baby, so we would be safe.”

“Safe from what?” Rogelio asked, suddenly very interested.

“The Iron Curtain. My father was trapped there. I never ever knew my father.”

“Oh, so you and Jane have that in common,” Rogelio interjected. “Well, she knows me now, but she didn't for 23 years.”

“Unfortunately he passed away. At least, according to my mother. When we returned to Czechoslovakia, there was no trace of him.”

Rogelio had his hand over his mouth. “That is so fascinating, Petra. That would make a good telenovela.”

“Yeah, well, my life feels like a telenovela sometimes,” Petra sighed.

“Same,” Jane said quietly, sipping at a glass of wine.

“Easy, Janie,” Xiomara cautioned. “We don't need this turning into your 21st.”

“I'll be fine.”

Based on what Petra had heard about Jane's infamous 21st birthday, as the evening progressed, it was nothing like that. But Jane was a little bit drunk. Not messy drunk but was becoming more bold. The boldness translated into that hand on Petra's knee sliding a little bit higher.

Now, that was another difficult part about dating Jane. She was a virgin, so no sex. After 25 years of no sex, Jane had become very good at starting and stopping. Petra not so much. To her, you start fooling around and you finish it.

This sometimes meant Jane had trouble understanding that something as simple as a hand on a knee or thigh could have certain effects on a person. That said, she understood to a degree, and she surely knew her hand creeping up Petra's leg was having that effect. Petra definitely knew Jane knew by the way Jane turned her head slightly and gave Petra a quick smirk.

Sober Jane would not be doing this, especially in a crowded restaurant with her family across the table. Drunk Jane was very different from Sober Jane. She was relaxed, but at the same time slightly nuts. Petra preferred Sober Jane most of the time. She couldn't decide if she liked the way Jane was so close to actually touching her, because she knew this probably would not end in sex. Petra was very much a finish what you start kind of person and sex was no exception.

“Petra, are you okay?” Xiomara asked suddenly. “Your face looks flushed.”

“Oh, is it? It's pretty warm in here,” Petra said quickly. She drank her glass of water, a bit too quickly. She coughed and Jane's hand—her other hand—was on Petra's back in an instant.

The hand on Petra's thigh was painfully close and Petra was trying very hard to not react. She felt like it was obvious, like Jane's family knew their child/grandchild was inches away from inappropriately touching her girlfriend under the table.

When the food arrived, Petra became very interested in her dinner. She needed a distraction because with Jane's warm hand right there, her body was starting to react to it.

“Easy, Petra,” Rogelio laughed. “Nobody is going to take your food away from you. Jane, I did not know your girlfriend had such an appetite.”

“Neither did I. Well, no, that's not true. I've seen her eat a lot. I don't know where she puts it all.”

Petra swallowed a rather large piece of chicken that was not chewed very thoroughly. “Food in Czechoslovakia was not very appetizing. Often cold. Sometimes I get a little bit caught up on how good the food is here.”

That wasn't a total lie, but it was still partially an attempt to cover up the fact she was more than a little bit turned on.

“Oh, Ma, Abuela, Mateo did the cutest thing yesterday. He almost did a somersault. It was an accident and he looked a little bit scared at first but it was so cute,” Jane said.

Xiomara and Alba cooed, then they all talked about Mateo for a little bit, before Rogelio jumped in with some on-set stories. Petra was paying attention, she really was, but then Jane's hand started moving again. Jane's thumb was stroking the underside of Petra's thigh. When she turned to Jane, Jane was leaning on her elbow. Sensing Petra's gaze, she glanced over, a partially covered smile spreading across her face.

When the dinner was over, Petra paid the bill, and as everyone stood up to say goodbye, Jane very deftly removed her hand from Petra's leg and pretended it never happened.

In the car, with Petra driving, she not very subtley sighed. 

“Petra, I'm sorry,” Jane said with a laugh. “I couldn't help myself.”

“Oh, yeah? You couldn't help but try to turn me on while your family was sitting right there?”

Jane made a half coughing, half laughing noise. “Were you really that turned on?”

“I could have slid off that chair.” Petra regretted saying that immediately. She didn't usually say such crude things. But when she looked over at Jane, the lights of streetlights and store-signs shining on her face, she could see Jane's wide-eyed expression.

“I'm sorry,” Jane said more earnestly this time. “I had too much wine and I got a little bit handsy.”

“I wouldn't be so bothered if...” Petra sighed.

“If we could actually do something about it. Well, you can, I can't.”

When they got back to the Marbella, it was late and Petra was tired and aroused and slightly irritated. She didn't want to take it out on Jane, though.

As soon as they got through the door, Jane grabbed Petra and kissed her, hard. Petra stumbled a little bit, but held onto Jane's upper arms as she returned the kiss. Jane kicked off her shoes, while Petra did the same. Petra bent down slightly to press a kiss to the underside of Jane's jaw.

“Sometimes I think about just going ahead and having sex,” Jane said quietly like Petra worked her way down Jane's throat. Petra stopped and came back up.

“Jane, don't go against your morals for me.”

“I'm not, it's just... I don't know how virginity works with this, with us. My grandma never talked about this possibility. What do you think?”

“I think sex is sex. If another person is giving you an orgasm, it's sex,” Petra said simply. “Would you be thinking about this if I were a man?”

“No, I mean, maybe? It's not like I didn't consider it when I was with Michael, or even Rafael. But I was caught up in the moment, thinking with my...” She made a noise in her throat, not so subtley pointing at her crotch.

Petra bit her tongue, trying to not laugh. She cleared her throat. “Jane, it's up to you, but I want you think about this objectively; does my being a woman change anything about this?”

There was a couple moments of a pause before Jane asked, “what's it like to masturbate?”

Jane asked this so casually, like she just asked directions. “Uh, well... I mean, it's nice? It can be relaxing.”

“That's a downside of being raised Catholic, masturbation is not portrayed positively. I don't think it's sinful or anything, of course, but after it being pounded into my head at school and church, it makes it hard, you know?”

Petra did know, a little bit. Her mother would give her cautionary tales of masturbating, that she would go blind, that it would ruin her in some way. It wasn't religious, it was just Magda's Czech upbringing. However, when Petra moved to America and was exposed to the internet and more liberated people, she learned that not only could sex be pleasurable for her, but also she could find her own ways.

“Based on my research for my stories, an orgasm sounds really nice. But I don't know what an orgasm feels, or even looks, like.”

“It's difficult describing it to a person who hasn't had one,” Petra admitted. She wished she could tell Jane more.

Jane's eyes flickered over Petra, then bit her bottom lip. This made Petra both nervous and, honestly, turned on a little bit.

“Could you show me?”

“Show you? Show you what, Jane?”

“Orgasm.”

Petra squinted at Jane. “Jane, sweetie, you'll have to be a little bit more specific.”

Jane slid closer and wrapped her hand around Petra's wrist. Jane's hand was warm and Petra swallowed. “Instead of having sex, maybe you could...” Jane's thumb rubbed Petra's wristbone. Her face was slowly turning red. “Do it in front of me?”

“Do... it? Like, masturbate?” Petra's throat suddenly felt very dry.

Jane nodded and smiled sheepishly. “You don't have to, of course! You can totally say no!”

Petra's heart was hammering in her chest. She was a pretty private person and the idea of doing that in front of Jane, a person she cared very deeply for, made her slightly tense. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jane, because she did, completely, but their relationship was pretty new.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Petra. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I just feel bad that we aren't having sex.”

When Jane kissed her again, Petra sighed. “Jane.”

“Yeah, Petra?” Jane continued kissing Petra and Jane surely knew the effect it would have on Petra, because it was. Very much so.

“We can. I mean, I will.”

Jane pulled away. Her eyes were wide and there was a smile twitching at her lips. “You're sure? Because if you want to stop at anytime, we can. I mean you can.”

“It's just masturbating, Jane. I've done it before, you'll... just be watching this time.”

Jane kissed Petra on the tip of her nose. “It doesn't have to be that weird, Petra.”

“Won't it be uncomfortable for you? I mean, you'll be watching, just watching.”

Jane pressed her lips to the side of Petra's neck. “I'll experience it through you, Pets.”

Petra laughed. “Did you just call me 'Pets'?”

“It sounded cute. Anyway, I'll be fine. But, again, if you're uncomfortable with the idea, you don't--”

“I want to.”

Jane smiled broadly before suckling Petra's neck gently, her tongue quickly swiping over the skin. Her hand gripped Petra's hip, while the other one buried into Petra's hair. Jane discovered very quickly that Petra loved having her head massaged, so she used this technique as much as possible. Jane's fingers were magical against her scalp.

“Mm, Jane,” Petra moaned. “When do you want me to...”

“Whenever you want, Petra,” Jane said. She ran her tongue up the side of Petra's neck before coming back to meet Petra's lips, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Petra didn't want to start just yet, but the way Jane was kissing her and rubbing her head, it wouldn't be much longer. Jane was also very good at getting as close to sex as she could without actually having sex, because the hand on Petra's hip had moved down a little bit and the tips of her fingers were so, so close.

“Clothes,” Petra gasped. “We have too many clothes on.”

“You're right,” Jane whispered against Petra's lips.

Jane was the first one to unzip Petra's dress, her lips barely leaving Petra's. Petra, unfortunately, had to break the kiss as she removed Jane's shirt, but to make up for it, she bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Jane's breasts. In response, Jane arched her back, allowing Petra more access.

That hand that had been on Petra's hip was now sliding Petra's dress up over her hips, her stomach, chest, and finally, her head.. But even with Jane's hand right there, and Petra's shorts pulled slightly down her hips, there was no contact. 

She straddled Petra's thighs, leaned down, and ran her tongue around the curve of one of Petra's breasts. Petra's hips bucked up, or tried to.

With Jane mouthing Petra's breasts, one of her hands massaging Petra's stomach, still very close to that one area Petra was very quickly craving to be touched. 

“I'm going to...” Petra pettered off as she slid her hand between her legs. Jane moved up to suck at Petra's throat.

“Describe it to me,” Jane mumbled into Petra's neck.

Petra started to run her finger against her clit, over it, then around the sides of it. “Well, it feels good.”

“Hm-mm,” Jane murmurred. “More descriptive.”

“I'm not a writer, Jane.” Petra slid a finger into herself, the side of her thumb pressed firmly against her clit. “It's like... all of my nerve endings are on fire. It's like something warm is being poured on my back.”

Jane ran her tongue along the edge of Petra's jawline. “Keep going.”

Petra added another finger, while her other hand came down and ran circles around her clit. “It's uh, it's, oh God...”

Jane sat up and looked into Petra's eyes. “Pretend it's my hands.”

And she did. She closed her eyes and pretended Jane's hands were running circles around her clit, her fingers inside her. Any hesitation Petra had felt early was completely forgotten. Really, it was difficult to think about much of anything that wasn't what was happening right now.

To help, Jane ran her hands up and down Petra's thighs, her thumbs gently massaging the inside of them. It really did help. Petra forced her eyes open to look at Jane and saw Jane with very dark eyes, looking down at her, studying her. She also just noticed how wet Jane was against her legs and felt guilty.

“Jane, I wish I could touch you,” Petra gasped as she started to just focus on her clit, making very direct contact with the tip of her finger.

“I know. It's fine,” Jane said softly. “Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel...” Petra was struggling to think of the words to describe it, adjectives failing her, her brain working very slowly. “I feel warm and tense, like it's building.”

Petra was trying to delay it, her finger pulling away every few strokes, her muscles clenching. She wanted to enjoy this, she wanted to lie here and stare into Jane's eyes, while in this state of being on the edge of orgasm.

“Petra,” Jane said in a soft voice. She was biting her bottom lip again. “Don't hold back. I know you are.”

Then, Jane leaned down and pressed her lips to Petra's ear and whispered something Petra never expected to hear from Jane: “I want you to come.”

And she did. With just one more swipe, Petra's body completely tensed as the orgasm burst through her. It was made even better by Jane's body being pressed against hers, trying to feel the orgasm as her own. Petra's hips rocked against Jane until she came down and her body went slack. 

Jane kissed her, Jane's lips curling into a smile. “Feel better, Pets?”

“Much,” Petra said in a weak voice, small spasms still going through her body. “One day I'll do that to you.”

Jane pressed her forehead against Petra's. “I can't wait.”


End file.
